Bloody Pirates
by williepotner
Summary: Isabel expects for everything in her life to turn out normal as she sails away with her fiance but will a certain pirate captain change all that? JackOC [No! Don't run away yet! Just read one chapter, please? I promise it isn't terrible.]
1. Chapter 1

An: This is my first attempt at a pirates of the caribbean fanfic and I, quite honestly, don't care if there are any mary sues or whatever or not. This is just a for fun type thing but please review anyway. I would like to know what people think.

disclaimer: i don't own anything except for Isabel, her mum, and Theodore. And i'm not even sure if i do own them...Oh, and even though most people probably haven't heard of Port Roatan i'm pretty sure that it was actually a real port back then...Not totally positive though...

"Isabel!" My mother's voice screeched, bringing me out of my peaceful slumber.

"Isabel! Are you decent?" I groaned in reply and pulled the blankets over my head.

Suddenly the world outside my sanctuary seemed to get a little brighter. Then my mum attempted to pull the blankets off of my head while she said, "Isabel! You need to get up darling!"

Her futile attempts didn't work.

"You're just like your father. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to tell Theodore Frankum that you're lazy and I don't think he would want a lazy woman for a wife."

At this my head shot up from underneath my blankets.

"Did you say that Theodore Frankum wants to marry me?"

"Yes and he will be here within the hour so you must get up."

Reluctantly I left my warm sanctuary and my mother left satisfied. Two maids who had followed my mum into my room began to help me dress. My mother had chosen my favorite dress, an off-white dress with white ribbons here and there. On the bodice was a beautiful embroidered design. With the help of a corset the dress showed off a lot of my cleavage and the sleeves hung slightly off my shoulders.

As the maids began to fix my brown hair I thought. I had never met Theodore Frankum before, but I did know that his father was governor my town here in England. Through many different connections Theodore was about to become the governor of Port Roatan at the respectable age of thirty five. He is about twenty years older than me but any girl could only dream of marrying someone like him. At seventeen, nearly eighteen, years old I was the oldest unmarried girl in town and my friends would be absolutely delighted to hear that I might finally be married and to a soon-to-be governor none the less! I smiled slightly at my good fortune as the maids began to lead me out of the room.

I began my descent down the stairs just as Theodore was let in and my mother greeted him.

"'Ello Mr. Frankum," I said with a curtsy after having reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Please Isabel, call me Theodore," he replied as he lifted my hand to his lips. I had to admit that he was rather handsome, most rich men tended not to be. His brown eyes looked deep into my blue ones and he had on a white wig that most men in power tended to wear.

"Let's go into the parlor and discuss this in more detail shall we?" My mother said as she began to lead the way into the parlor.

Once we got there we all sat down, my mum in a chair next to Theodore on the couch that I also happened to be sitting on.

"I shall be sailing to Port Roatan next month and unfortunately I will be extremely busy with preparations so the wedding will have to be in Port Roatan." Theodore began and I sat quietly and listened.

"Of course, but with my health I will not be able to go sailing to the Caribbean and back. My husband will probably be able to attend and then tell me all about it of course."

"You wouldn't mind missing the wedding?"

"Of course not Theodore darling!" I knew that it wasn't my mother's health that would keep her from attending the wedding; it was her fear of sailing. Funny that her husband should sail around the world all the time but she refuses. I also knew that my father wouldn't attend, considering that he had died at sea a few years ago but my mother refuses to believe it and thinks that he will come walking in the door at any moment.

Theodore and my mum kept talking and I only said something when asked. Before I knew it, it was time for Theodore to leave. As he began to leave he remembered something and took a small box out of his pocket.

"A gift," he said as he opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a simple diamond pendant. He put the box down and stepped behind me to put the necklace on. I moved my hair out of the way as he clasped the ends together. He brought my hand to his lips once more before leaving.

And that was the last day I saw him before we set off to sail to Port Roatan.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: YAY another part. I haven't got reviews yet. I would really appreciate hearing what people think of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept Isabel, her mum, and THeodore and I might not even own them.

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my bed when I woke up. Why? Well today was when we were going to set sail. I opened my door to find two maids, well the only two maids that we have, standing just outside the door.

"You're up miss," one of them stammered. I simply laughed and stepped aside so they could come in. Today I was to be wearing my green traveling dress. They helped me into it before beginning on my hair. My curls were all placed on top of my head and a smart little green hat to top it off. One even put the necklace that Theodore had given me on me. The maids left and I took one last good look at my room before heading out. My mum was waiting at the top of the stairs for me with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe that my little girl is all grown up and going to go get married now. Write to me and tell me all about the Caribbean and your wedding and such."

"Of course mother," I said before hugging her. She didn't want to let go of me.

"Mother, I have to go to the docks now. We don't want the trip to be delayed because I was late now do we?"

"I suppose not," she replied as she let go of me.

She followed me out the front door and offered one last teary goodbye as I got into the carriage. As I rode away I saw new tears fall down her face and she waved.

During the ride to the docks I tried to burn every detail into my memory, knowing that I probably wouldn't ever see my little town again. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I thought about all the friends that I was leaving behind. As we were nearing the docks I quickly regained my composure.

Once at the docks the driver opened the door for me to step out and I was greeted by Theodore.

"You look lovely darling," he said after kissing my hand.

"Thank you," I replied politely before taking his arm to board the ship.

"Your mother tells me that this is your first time sailing," Theodore stated as we walked aboard.

"'T is."

"You must be excited."

"Yes, very." I didn't like this formal conversation at all. "I would really like to take a short nap dear," I said delicately.

"Of course, your cabin is right this way." Theodore led me to a door.

"Here it is. If you ever need anything my cabin is this one right here," he waved his hand to a door right across the hall.

"Of course."

Just as I opened my door Theodore kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him before going into my room and closing the door.

My room was rather plain. In it was a bed, a vanity, a full-length mirror, a bookshelf, and a closet. I also happened to be one of the few who had access to one of the balconies on the back of the ship. I took off my hat before going out onto the balcony. We still hadn't left yet.

I went back inside and looked at the books on the bookshelf. Most were about sailing or constellations but I found a few romance novels. I grabbed one and took it over to my bed to read.

I had just finished the first few chapters when we set sail. I went back out to my balcony, bringing the chair from the vanity along with me. I put the chair in the corner of the balcony and then went to get my book. And that is where I sat reading the book. As I read I felt the spray of the sea and relaxed, forgetting everything that was going on in my own life. And that is where I spent most of my time.

About halfway through the venture I finished all of the romance books. I didn't care much for sailing or reading about astrology and I would've been happy not reading any more romance novels for the rest of my life. So instead I just sat in my chair on the balcony and thought. During one of the times I was thinking Theodore rushed into my room.

"What's wrong dear?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Pirates are attacking us. I want you to promise me that no matter what you hear, stay in here until I come to get you."

"Of course." With that Theodore left and locked me in the room.

From inside my room I couldn't hear much of what was going on. Then there was a knock at my door. I didn't open it, considering Theodore had the key so he wouldn't bother knocking.

Whoever it was on the other side of the door seemed to think that there was no one in here and began to pound on the door, trying to break it down.

I panicked, I had no weapons and the only way out was through that door or jumping into the sea. Desperately I tried to hide under the bed. I had just gotten all the way under when I heard the door break. I could barely hear the thuds of the man's footsteps over my own heartbeat. I saw him stop just in front of the bed. I held my breath, waiting. He began to walk away and I breathed out. Much to my surprise the blanket went up revealing my hiding spot. The man bent down.

"'Ello love," he said with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing under the bed?"

I crawled out from underneath the bed knowing that it was hopeless. The man had dark brown eyes that were lined with kohl. He was wearing a tricorn hat and underneath it was a red sash that covered his forehead. He had a small mustache and a braided goatee. In both his dreadlocked black hair and his goatee were beads. He had on black breeches and a white shirt. Holding his breeches up was a faded striped sash and a belt over that. On top of his shirt was a very worn out dark purple vest. On top of that was a black jacket and then a scabbard over that.

"Like what you see love?" he said, smirking again.

I only glared at him in reply.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him coldly.

"What makes you think I want anything love?"

"You're a pirate. You wouldn't have attacked a merchant ship for nothing."

"It seems yer right. Pack up yer valuables love."

"What makes you think that I'll willingly hand over my valuables?"

"Yer not going to hand them over love. Yer going to bring them with ye." He said with that evil smirk on his face.

"You're going to kidnap me?" I stammered in disbelief.

"I'd rather think of it as savin' ye. Yer going to get married to some man that you don't particularly care for as soon as ye reach port aren't ye?"

"Yes."

"Do ye really want to marry that man and give up yer freedom love?"

"No, but I don't see how sailing with a bunch of pirates will give me said freedom."

Suddenly Theodore appeared at the door. "You! Sparrow!" He had his sword out and was coming closer.

"Jack Sparrow?" I questioned.

"_Captain_. Captain Jack Sparrow. This yer fiancé love?"

"Yes."

"You get away from her Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow. And she wants to come with me so I don't have to get away from her."

"I never said that!"

"Well, love, if ye change yer mind ye know where to find me." With that Jack walked out.

* * *

Ooooh! What happens next? Next Chappie due (hopefully) no later than Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This Chapter took me forever to write. Stupid writer's block. Not exactly the best chappie in the world but I got it updated by Tuesday just like I promised.

Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.

* * *

Theodore and I stood in stunned silence.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know," I stammered. "I want to lie down for awhile dear."

"Of course," Theodore said as he left through where my door was.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared holding a sheet.

"For your privacy," he said simply as he hung it up in my doorframe.

I nodded before trying to fall asleep. Soon I was in a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up it was dark. I grabbed the candle and matches that were on the nightstand next to my bed and lit the candle before walking over to the sheet that was now my door. I pulled it to the side, expecting to find darkness but instead was greeted by a smirking face.

"'Ello love."

"Sparrow!" I loudly whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"First it's Captain Sparrow love. Second I'm here to rescue ye remember?"

I glared at him before pushing him aside to walk up to the deck. He followed me. "I don't need to be rescued by a pirate," I hissed.

"Well love, ye shall either let me rescue ye or I shall kidnap ye. Either way yer coming with me love."

I stopped and turned to face the scoundrel. "I'm not going with you."

"Yes ye are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes ye are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"No. You didn't actually expect for me to fall for that did you Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain. So will I be kidnapping ye or are ye going to willing come with me love?"

I turned around and headed back to my room. He followed me.

I turned and raised my hand as if to slap him. He flinched and I put my hand down at my side. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

He stared off in thought for a moment before replying. "Nope."

"Bloody pirate." I turned around again to go into my room. "You know, if you don't stop bothering I could always go tell my fiancé that you are still aboard this ship and he can and will kill you."

"I doubt it love."

I turned to face him. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He smirked.

I crossed my arms as I sat down on my bed.Jack began to rummage through my things.

"Just what do you think you are doing Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow. I'm packing yer things of course." True to his word a few moments later two identical in size boxes sat on my bed. In each there was a couple of dresses, my jewels, and a few personal items such as letters and journals. Not even a moment later a couple of men walked through my temporary door.

"'Ello Cap'n," an old man with graying hair and a rather large round belly said.

The other man, young with brown hair and eyes and was fairly well-built, gave a small nod. "Jack."

"Mr. Gibbs, Will. Just in time. Each of ye take one of these boxes to me cabin. I'll take the girl."

"No, those boxes and I are staying here Mr. Sparrow." I said, shaking my head.

"It's Captain. I guess I'll just have to be kidnapping ye then." He grabbed his pistol and held it to my head.

"On second thought, it would be lovely to go with you on your pirate ship Captain."

"Just as I thought. Come along love." Jack's arm snaked around my waist and he began to lead me out. When we had reached the deck we found that Mr. Gibbs and Will were already waiting in a lifeboat with my boxes.

Once we had gotten into the boat Jack's arm found its place around my waist and Mr. Gibbs and Will began to row toward a ship that I recognized to be the _Black Pearl_. As we headed toward the _Pearl _I looked back to the ship I had just come from. To where my fiancé lay asleep. To where there would be chaos in the morning once said fiancé found out that I wasn't on board.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A fairly short chapter but I felt that that was a good place to end. Plus I might not be able to update for awhile, depends on how much homework I get.

Disclaimer: I lost everything I owned playing cards. Not that i ever owned anything in this story in the first place.

* * *

"Most of the crew is still asleep cap'n," the older man said as we neared the ship.

"Good. Miss um, what was yer name love?"

"Isabel Wilkins."

"Miss Isabel's things are to be put in me cabin."

"Aye cap'n."

Will and Mr. Gibbs headed to the captain's quarters to put my things in there as a woman walked up to us. Her long brown hair was underneath a hat and she was dressed in men's clothing. I saw the younger man give her a small smile before continuing to the captain's quarters.

"Jack, kidnapping one of those onboard was not part of your plan."

"Ah, Elizabeth. How nice to see ye too. Love, this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth, this is Isabel."

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Elizabeth growled in frustration. The young man came back and put and arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Look at it this way darling, you have a non-pirate female that you can talk to."

"No she won't. I won't have Elizabeth teaching Isabel to become another Elizabeth. One bloody Elizabeth is one too many as it is."

The next thing I heard was the sound of a hand slapping something.

"You deserved that," Elizabeth said and then walked off.

"Bloody woman," Jack mumbled under his breath. "Ye must be tired love."

"Yes."

"Come along then." Jack's arm snaked around my waist once again as he began to lead me to the captain's quarters. Once we had arrived I stopped short.

"What's the matter love?" the scoundrel asked, smirking.

"There's only one bed."

"Aye, and ye'll be sharing it with me."

"No I won't."

"Yes ye will."

"No I won't. It is entirely improper for an engaged woman to share a bed with another man besides her betrothed. It's improper for an engaged woman to share a bed with any man, come to think of it."

"Ah well I suppose ye won't be getting any sleep while aboard me ship then love."

I cursed under my breath and walked over to the bed.

Jack laughed. "And it is proper for a lady to be using such language?"

I simply glared at him in reply. He smirked and began to take off his coat. I crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets over me. A moment later Jack was pulling the blankets over his now bare chest. And then it hit me. I was laying in a bed with a pirate who was not my betrothed and who was wearing only a pair of breeches. I turned away from him and attempted to go to sleep but thoughts of what my mum or Theodore would say if they found me like this. Especially now that Jack had put his arm around me and had pulled me as close as humanly possible to him. Oh well. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

* * *

Please review. There's only one reviewer for every 40 hits at this point. Actaully the 120 hits I have as of right now isn't bad considering this story was published only a week ago. But only 3 reviews for those 120 hits is pretty discouraging. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yayy! I managed to get 3 parts out in 2 days! I would like to thank the 2.6 of the readers who actually reviewed (you know who you are).

Disclaimer: I told you earlier, I lost everything I owned playing cards. And I didn't even own much before that either.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find that Jack was no longer there. I sat up and saw my favorite white dress on the bed next to me. Less than a moment later someone opened the door. It was Elizabeth.

"Oh good. You're awake."

I nodded in reply as I stood up.

"Do you need help with your dress?"

"Yes, thank you."

Elizabeth helped me put on my dress and left. I brushed the knots out of my hair before heading up onto the deck. As I headed over to where Jack was the crew stared at me. I smiled uneasily, not being used to this kind of attention. It was true that I had long eyelashes and my blue eyes often looked like the sea after a storm but other than that I was a very plain looking girl. Definitely not as beautiful as someone like Elizabeth. It must have been because they haven't seen a girl walking around on deck in a dress for awhile, considering that the two other women aboard both wore men's clothing. At least I think that there was only two other women aboard. My thought was reassured as I passed by Mr. Gibbs who was muttering that it was bad luck to have a woman aboard, and three women made it even worse.

"Sleep well love?" Jack said as soon as I reached him, with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and walked over to the railing. I began to think as I stared out into the ocean. Surely Theodore must have realized by now that I was missing. It would only be a matter of time before he would find me.

Suddenly a certain pirate interrupted my thoughts.

"Thinking about me love?" he whispered huskily, sending shivers down my spine.

I ignored the shivers, Jack's arms my waist, and his breath tickling my neck. "Why would I be thinking of a dirty rotten scoundrel such as yourself?"

"Because love."

"If you really want to know, I was thinking about Theodore, my fiancé," I said, emphasizing _fiancé._ "You remember him, don't you?"

"Ah yes, the man I was savin ye from."

I tried to walk away but this only caused Jack to tighten his grip on me. Luckily Elizabeth had seen this.

"You let go of her right this instant. You just kidnapped her, she doesn't need for you to attempt to sleep with her."

"What gave ye that idea Liz?" Jack said as he let go off me. He tried to look completely oblivious but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"You're a pirate Jack, your intentions were obvious." Elizabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"If he ever tries anything like that again, just let me know. He's done the same type of thing to me before too."

"Does he do that to all the women he meets?"

"As far as I know Anamaria is the only woman who hasn't had to deal with Jack trying to seduce her."

"Is Anamaria the other woman on the ship?"

"Yes."

We entered a room that I guessed to be Elizabeth's.

"This is mine and Will's room." At this my eyes widened just slightly. "He and I are married."

"I'm engaged. I was on my way to Port Roatan with my fiancé where he is to become governor."

"What is your fiancé's name?"

"Theodore Frankum."

"Is he good-looking?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"He's alright I suppose. Not as good-looking as your husband I must admit. How did you and Will meet?"

"Well, when I was crossing from England to Port Royal, where my father was governor, we passed by a ship that had been blown up. I saw an umbrella in the water before I saw Will. It was foggy so we hadn't seen the ship yet. I called out that there was a boy in the water and they brought him up before we noticed the ship. He became a blacksmith apprentice right after we reached Port Royal so obviously my father wouldn't have approved. Commodore Norrington proposed to me but I ended up marrying Will."

"I can't say meeting Theodore was quite as exciting. He just stopped by one day and began making wedding arrangements with my mother."

"Is Theodore nice?"

"Oh yes. He's a dreadfully sweet person. I doubt he could hurt a fly."

"Will's the same, minus the hurt a fly part."

Elizabeth and I talked and talked and talked. We talked about anything and everything. And then the subject of Jack Sparrow came up again.

"Jack's not bad looking, for a pirate that is." Elizabeth said.

"He's not but he smells like rum." It was true that he smelt of rum, but he also smelt of the ocean and the combination was actually quite nice.

"Too true. One time Jack and I were marooned on an island together and there was a cache with lots of rum in it. Jack and I built a fire and drank rum and danced the night away. Then I made a toast and Jack passed out. I took everything out of the cache and burned it, including the rum. The next morning once Jack had woken up and saw me burning the last of the rum he was so mad. He kept waving his arms about and yelling at me about the rum being gone. Soon after Commodore Norrington rescued us."

I laughed.

"I see nothing funny about Elizabeth burning all the rum," a voice at the door said suddenly. I turned to see Jack.

* * *

Ooooh! A cliffhanger! My favorite! And I might not be able to update til Friday or Saturday. Definetly not tomorrow though. Dun Dun Duuuun! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: YAYY!!! I finally got another part out. Sorry about the long wait but I've been extremely busy. I've gotten so much homework and I've had to stay after school for yearbook. I probably won't be able to update again for awhile, maybe not even until after Christmas but I will try to get abother part out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: Well, I won everything back in another card game so I was feeling lucky and played again. That didn't turn out so well.

* * *

"Well I think it's hilarious," I replied coldly at the same time Elizabeth hissed "What do you want?"

"We're heading toward Tortuga. Once we arrive Isabel is to be hidden the entire time we are there, savvy?"

"Why can't I get off the ship when we get there?" I pouted.

"We don't want ye to be runnin off now do we?" Jack said with a smirk. I really wanted to slap that smirk off of his face for good.

"Like she would want to run off in Tortuga anyway," Elizabeth interjected. "She would just be around more people like you."

At this Jack scoffed. "None of those pirates are even half as good as me in all aspects, not just piracy."

Elizabeth was about to say something in reply when I walked out the door. Funny thing was that neither had noticed me move toward the door. As I walked away I could hear Jack and Elizabeth yelling at each other.

"What's with them?" I asked Will.

"They never really got along," Will replied before walking off to do some more work on the ship. I went below decks to the kitchen. I was starving.

In the kitchen was a boy about my age cooking some soup.

"How much longer before that soup is done?"

"It's already done. Would you like some miss?"

"Yes please. And call me Isabel."

The boy smiled at me before putting some soup in a bowl. He handed me the soup and a spoon.

"Careful Isabel, it's hot."

"Thank you." I blew on the soup to cool down and the boy started washing some dishes.

"What's your name?"

"Thomas."

I continued to eat my soup and Thomas continued to wash the dishes. Meanwhile we kept glancing at each other. Thomas had blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked fairly clean compared to some of the others on board and so were his clothes. He didn't look like the type who would join a pirate crew at all.

Once I was done with my soup I went over to the sink to help wash the dishes.

"You don't have to help me Isabel."

"But I want to."

We washed them in silence, still stealing glances at each other. Soon all the dishes were clean except for one. As I cleaned the last one Thomas watched me.

"Do you know how weird it is to have someone staring at me while I clean a plate?"

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

I placed the plate in the sink and looked at him. He reached up to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. His hand lingered for a second and then he stepped forward. His other hand went to my face as well. Gently he pulled my face to his and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I got caught up in the moment and began to run my fingers through his hair as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. His tongue ran against my lips and I was about to open my mouth when the kitchen door slammed open. We pulled apart to see who had interrupted us.

Jack stood at the doorway looking furious. Just as suddenly as he had appeared he disappeared. The door slammed shut as he left.

"You should probably go," Thomas said before turning to the now clean pile of dishes and began to put them away.

I hesitated before leaving. Much to my surprise a much more composed Jack was waiting outside the door for me.

"So, it's not proper for you to sleep in a bed with a man who is not your fiancé but it is for you to kiss a man who isn't your fiancé?" Jack said, more as a statement than a question.

"I got caught up in the moment. It wasn't my fault."

"I wonder if your precious _Theodore _would think that it wasn't your fault."

"Well why don't you take me back to his ship and we can find out right before your hanging."

"How about we don't and say we did. I have an idea; instead of going back to your fiancé you can join me in my cabin." As he said that his eyes began to explore my body so I slapped him.

"I am not some whore Mr. Sparrow!"

"You may say that but your actions say otherwise love."

"You leave her alone!" Elizabeth yelled as she began to lead me away from him. We had barely taken two steps when Jack dashed out in front of us and grabbed me.

"You will be staying in my cabin for the remainder of the voyage and you will not speak to anyone else on this ship." Jack said with his face a scant inch from mine. I slapped him again before following Elizabeth back to her cabin.

* * *

So Isabel and Jack had a fight. Could Jack be jealous of Thomas or is he just being a normal pirate? Who knows, I don't even know.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Another part! Hopefully this makes up a little bit for not updating in 2 months. I have a minimum day this week so I might even be able to get another part out later this week. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I really need to stop gambling...

* * *

As soon as we reached her cabin I threw myself on the bed and let the tears fall down my face. Elizabeth tried to comfort me as best as she could.

"Sometimes, most of the time, Jack can be…what's the word?"

"An insufferable arrogant egotistical git?"

"Yes, that sounds about right. He has been acting a little weirder since you joined us though."

I was about to say something when we heard Jack yelling at someone. Next thing I knew Jack had slammed open Elizabeth's door.

"Can't you just leave the poor girl alone?" Elizabeth said as she stood to face him.

He grumbled his reply, "I came to apologize. Can I have a moment with her Liz?"

She glared at him before walking out the door. As soon as he was sure that she was gone, Jack sat down on the bed next to me. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Isabel," he began, "I, I'm sorry."

I refused to look at him and accept the apology.

"Isabel, love, please say something." His tone almost made me cave in, but I still refused to face him.

After another minute or two he finally got up and left the room. It wasn't long before Elizabeth came back in.

"Will said that he will sleep in one of the extra hammocks with the rest of the crew so you can sleep in here with me and no one can get you."

"Thank you."

"It's nearly time for dinner; do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Right now I would really like to get some sleep."

"Of course." Elizabeth left to get dinner and I laid down in the bed. Once the covers were snuggled safely over my head I closed my eyes and began to dream.

_I was on the ship with Theodore, the wind was blowing through my hair. _

"_We're nearly there darling." He said before tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I looked at his face, expecting to see Theodore's face, but instead it was the face of Captain Jack Sparrow. Soon after the rest of Theodore turned into Jack. I backed up a little bit before running off. I ran down to the kitchen and there was Thomas. _

"_Oh, Thomas. I'm so happy to see you."_

"_I'm happy to see you too." He pulled out a gun and held it to my head. _

"_You will not scream," he whispered into my ear, "and you will not tell anyone else about this." He began to kiss me as if he was starving and I was the food when Jack rushed in and shot him. But Thomas was not dead. His arm had just been wounded. I ran to hide behind Jack. The next thing I knew was Jack was on the floor, bleeding, and Thomas was trying to rape me. _

I sat up suddenly and realized that it was all just a bad dream. Elizabeth was laying the bed fast asleep. After a few minutes my eyes had adjusted to the oblivion that surrounded me. I got up and went up above decks. The night sky was clear and the moon was full. A light breeze made me chilly. I stared out to the peaceful ocean and just as I began to shiver someone placed their jacket on my shoulders. I turned to see Jack standing close behind me. He didn't look at me at all, just wrapped his arms around me and stared out at the ocean. I instantly felt warmer, along with another feeling that was confusing. I was warm, yet there were shivers going down my spine. As much as I wanted Jack to leave I wanted for him to stay there, holding me forever.

We stood there for awhile longer before I spoke.

"It's beautiful," I motioned to the ocean.

"Yes, you are." His voice sent more shivers down my spine when he whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him, our noses touching.

"Jack," I whispered as I fiddled with his goatee.

The next few moments were a blur of passion. All I knew was that somehow, whether I initiated it or Jack did, we kissed. My stomach was light and my lungs were screaming for air, but we continued to kiss. Jack picked me up and began to walk toward his cabin. I was on his bed and we were kissing again. I had never felt so much need and passion in my life. It was when Jack began to undress me that I came back to my senses.

"Jack, not yet."

He obliged and began preparing to go to bed. I watched him as he carefully set his hat down and pulled his shirt off. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over us. That night we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Awww!!! How sweet-ish!! Isabel seems so confused. I am too. She needs to stop changing her mind about Jack. Jack's confusing me too. Hopefully you aren't confused but I don't think that they should rush into anything too quickly and Of course there has to be at least another man in Isabel's life to make things more interesting. I know we haven't seen Theodore in awhile and don't you think he would at least have some idea where she is? Honestly. Maybe he will try to rescue her soon, maybe not. I really don't know. I'm open to any ideas that you have but that means you have to REVIEW!!! I know this is a strange concept to some but authors really like feedback you know?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm so proud of myself! I've gotten 3 parts out in 3 days!!! Now all I need is some reviews...cough cough yeah, 9 out of 668 (currently) people who've read at least part of it have reviewed. Its kinda discouraging.

Disclaimer: I seriously need to get this gambling habit under control...I do have a piece of paper though!

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find that Jack was still asleep. For a moment I thought I could hear a woman yelling outside but I ignored it. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and tried to go back to sleep.

Not two seconds later the door to Jack's cabin slammed open. Jack immediately sat up, his bare chest revealed. Elizabeth stared momentarily at me and Jack before regaining her senses.

"Will slept with the rest of the crew so you could be away from this man and you repay him by sleeping with him."

I sat up before replying. "Calm down Elizabeth, nothing happened."

"I'll just leave you two ladies alone then," Jack said before quickly pulling his shirt on and preparing to leave.

"No you won't Sparrow. You can stay here with her." Elizabeth then turned to me. "Don't ever expect my hospitality again." As she left she slammed the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges.

I sat there in stunned silence. It was just a few days ago that I was still on the ship with Theodore heading off to get married to him and now my life has become so messed up.

"Isabel?" Jack asked.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, you were just staring off at nothing. I was making sure you were still alright."

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly the door was slammed open yet again.

"There's another ship and their heading straight toward us!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed.

"That must be Theodore."

Jack nodded. "Gibbs, load up the guns. I'll be there in a moment." Then he turned to me as Gibbs left the room. "I am going to lock the door and you will hide in here until I come and get you. If your fiancé finds out that you are here then there will be hell to pay." And he left.

So I waited. And waited. And waited. And then I waited some more. Finally something happened. It wasn't a good thing though.

Jack walked in the door and I nearly jumped for joy when I saw that he was alright. But then I saw Theodore behind him with a gun to his head.

"In exchange for the return of you Mr. Frankum will allow me and the rest of my crew to sail off safely."

I had no choice. I had to go back with Theodore. I followed him back to his ship. We began to sail away from the _Pearl _but I couldn't look back.

"Still wearing that necklace I gave you I see? Don't worry darling, those pirates won't ever be able to get to you again with me around." He gave me a reassuring look. "You must be tired. They didn't harm you in anyway did they?"

"Yes, I'm very tired. No, they didn't." Theodore led me to my cabin with a new door on it. After he left I went out to the balcony. I gently took Theodore's necklace off of my neck and threw it as far into the ocean as I possibly could before going back into the cabin and crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up Theodore was sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand, with some food.

"Here you go darling. We're nearly at Port Roatan. About two or three more days and then we will be wed a couple of days after that."

I pretended to be overjoyed at the news as I ate my food. I had heard the stories of Jack, so I figured I might as well move on and marry Theodore. Jack probably wouldn't come back to get me.

A few days later we arrived at port. Theodore and I rode in a carriage to our new home. When we arrived one of the butlers opened the carriage door for us. He looked very familiar. The man who opened our front door also looked incredibly familiar.

Theodore led me to the room I would be staying in until after our wedding. Soon after he left two maids came in to help me dress for dinner. One of them was Elizabeth.

* * *

Oooh...I smell a plan to rescue Isabel. Still kinda confused on Jack's feeling for Isabel and Isabel's feeling for Jack. Are you confused too? It'll probably make more sense when we find out wh Elizabeth is there, don't chya think? Maybe this one chapter per day thing will continue and I can get the next part out tomorrow. Doubtful. I have a ton of history notes due Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yayy! Another part finally! Happy new year everybody!

Disclaimer: I own posters of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow but unfortunately I don't own them. If that made any sense whatsoever.

* * *

"Hello Isabel. Oh, this is Anamaria by the way." She said.

"Wh-How-Why?" I stammered back.

"Jack wanted to come back and blast the hell out your fiancé and the port," Anamaria said.

"But of course that wasn't going to work so we decided to 'rescue' you according to Jack in much more subtle way," Elizabeth finished.

"First things first, how long do we have to wait for this plan of yours to take affect? Because I have to marry Theodore in two days."

"We'll have you out of here by tomorrow morning."

"So what's this plan of yours?"

"Actually, we didn't really have one."

"What do you mean we don't have a plan?"

"She means we don't have a plan," Anamaria piped in.

"But we do have several of the crewmembers hidden about in the house."

"No wonder why those men downstairs looked so familiar. Well, I have to get ready for dinner and we have to come up with a plan."

Elizabeth and Anamaria helped me prepare for dinner as we began to plan.

"Why can't we just sneak out later tonight?" Anamaria asked.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that before?" I replied.

Soon everything was planned out. During dinner Elizabeth and Anamaria would get some of my stuff together for me and then once everyone was asleep we would get the crewmembers and head down to the docks where a couple of longboats were already waiting for us to take us to where the _Pearl _was hidden and we would sail off. By the time anyone figured out I was missing, again, we would be far away from Port Roatan.

Finally I headed down to dinner. The whole time Theodore talked about the wedding plans and how happy he was to see that the pirates had not harmed me. After what seemed like hours dinner was finally over.

I practically ran back up to my room to see that Elizabeth and Anamaria were nearly finished packing for me.

"The other crewmembers will come fetch us once everyone is asleep," Elizabeth said as soon as I closed the door.

So we waited. And waited. And waited. A few hours of waiting and finally the door opened.

"Come on," the man at the door said. So we grabbed my stuff and followed him. We ran quietly down to the docks where Jack and Will were waiting in two longboats. We sat in complete silence as we rowed over to the _Pearl_.

All the pirates began to set sail as quietly as they could with Jack standing at the helm. I went up there to thank him and I gave him a kiss on his cheek before going back into the captain's quarters to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so not much happened but I have terrible writer's block right now and I'm trying to get over it but in order to do that I have to write some "filler chapters" for right now. Hopefully my writer's block will be gone soon. Please Review, I have over 1,000 hits currently and 16 reviews. It makes me a sad panda.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it took so long for another chapter. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Please review!

And I'm sure that you all know by now that I shouldn't gamble and I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow or any other CHaracters from the movies.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

"Good morning miss. The cap'n sent me to get you."

"Call me Isabel." I sat up and extended my hand.

"Edward." The boy shook my hand.

"Where is the captain?"

"At the helm mi-Isabel."

I stood up and followed Edward to the helm. Jack was there waiting for me.

"Finally up love?"

I nodded my head and looked out to the sea. My peace was soon interrupted by a certain blonde haired, blue eyed man coming up to the helm.

"Isabel! I'm so glad you're back," Thomas said as he hugged me. I cautiously hugged him back, the images of my horrible nightmare still etched in my mind.

"It's good to be back."

"You there, cabin boy. Don't you have something you need to be doing?" Jack barked at him.

"Yes captain, sorry captain." Thomas nearly tripped down the stairs leaving the helm.

I crossed my arms and looked at Jack before saying, "You didn't have to be so mean, you know."

I didn't give Jack time to reply before I went to go find Elizabeth. Instead I ran into Edward.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward!" I leaned over to help him up. He grabbed my hand and stood up. As he stood up I noticed his shirt was ripped.

"Oh! Your shirt is ripped. You must let me fix it."

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal. I'll just go find another shirt."

"Please let me fix it? I feel absolutely awful for knocking you over."

"Well, I'll bring it to you later once I find another shirt."

"It will only take me a couple minutes to fix it, so you can just give it to me now and sit and wait while I fix it."

"I can't do that. I must have a shirt."

"I think you'll be just fine for a couple minutes without one."

"No, you don't understand." Edward looked around to see if anyone else was there before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the cargo hold.

"Ouch! You don't have to pull my arm off. What are we doing down here?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. But I don't see why a hole in your shirt is any reason for you to tell me a secret."

Edward looked around again before beginning to talk.

"Well, I'm not actually a boy. I'm a girl."

"Ha. So really, what is your secret?"

"Really." Edward took off his hat letting his hair down and then lifted up his shirt to show binding around his chest. Well, I suppose it would be her hat and hair and chest.

She put her shirt back down and her hat back on her head.

"My real name is Irene Smithson. But no one else aboard this ship must know."

"Well why not? It's not like there isn't any other women on this ship."

"It has nothing to do with that. No one must know that I'm a Smithson because they will probably try to kill me for my father's mistakes. He was a gambler, and owes many people money. Very few people actually liked my father."

"Oh. Well, your secret's safe with me. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Good. So I will bring you my shirt later for you to fix it then?"

"Sure."

With that Irene left. I left the cargo hold to continue my search for Elizabeth.

Once I reached her cabin I knocked on her door. A weak voice replied, "Who is it?"

"Isabel."

"Come in."

I opened the door to see Elizabeth kneeling over a bucket of vomit. I rushed over to hold her hair up as she vomited again.

"What's the matter? Sea sickness?"

"No, I think it's something else." Elizabeth barely finished speaking before turning to the bucket again.

* * *

Hmmm, what does Elizabeth think she's sick with? Sorry, couldn't resist ending on a cliffhanger. Review! Let me know all the goods and the bads 


	11. Chapter 11

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee another chapter :

(insert usual disclaimer here and advice on not gambling)

* * *

After what seemed like ages, Elizabeth finally stopped vomiting and was lying on her bed.

"If it's not sea sickness, then what's wrong?"

"I-" Suddenly the door was thrown open to reveal Will standing in it.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright? I heard you were sick, we should see a doctor the moment we find a port. I'll go tell Jack!" And with that Will ran out.

Elizabeth and I looked at each other for a moment, still startled by Will's abrupt visit.

"I suppose I'll empty this bucket for you, in case you get sick again." Elizabeth laughed as I left the room holding the bucket as far out in front of me as I could.

I was about to dump the contents of the bucket into the ocean when Jack snuck up behind me and said "What do you think you're doing?"

I, obviously, became startled and darted around. Unfortunately, I forgot the bucket of vomit was still in my hands and as I whipped around it flew out all over me and Jack. That was certainly the most embarrassing thing that I had ever done in my entire life. To make matters worse, I had also dropped the bucket so what vomit had not been thrown over me and Jack was strewn across the ground. Jack looked absolutely disgusted.

"Jack! There you are!" Will bounded over to him, not noticing the vomit since he was so distracted by worry for Elizabeth.

"Will!" I exclaimed as Jack yelled "Stop!"

But we were too late. Will slipped in the vomit and landed flat on his back. As he stood up it began to drip.

Suddenly Jack began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I, personally, don't think that it's funny that we're all covered in vomit! Or maybe that's just me since the lot of you smell bad enough anyway that this horrible smell doesn't bother you."

My ranting only made Jack laugh even harder. Even Will started to chuckle. Soon the whole crew was laughing. Then I realized how ridiculous this whole thing was and began to laugh as well.

And then of course oblivious Elizabeth had to come out and say "What's so funny?" which only made everyone laugh more.

"Let's go find somewhere to wash off love. You, over there, wash this off." Jack said before grabbing my hand and dragging me off somewhere once again.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short. I just felt that was a good place to end the chapter. The next one should be out soon I hope. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Gracias : 


End file.
